J's new Client
by Oujdagirl
Summary: Jasper needs to make a visit to J.Jenks, but maybe it's time he handed the family connection to someone else. Ten years post BD.
1. You scared Jasper

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer © (Although Edward has to be mine by now, I've waited long enough... Please, SM, can I have him! Please? No? What about Seth? Jasper? Emmett? Embry? Please? Someone Please? Oh well... I'll **_**try**_** and survive... *sad*)**

**This Chapter is proof-read by my bestie: Duckies-on-a-Trampoline. Go check out her story. Please! (If we all annoy her then she'll have to update! XD)**

**I have decided to write a Jenks story because there are not enough of them out there... **

**Multiple POVS in later Chapters**

* * *

BPOV

I was lounging on one of the creamy living room sofas while I watched Edward read. If I had been human my position would've been uncomfortable. I was leaning on Edward's side but I was twisted round to look at him swiftly read through a large, six-hundred-page-book in less than an hour. I was peaceful and contented.

It had been at least ten years since the fight with the Volturi in the clearing. Renesmee had finished aging and had been dating Jacob for nearly a year now. Edward wasn't happy. Heck, _I_ wasn't happy. But we were going to have to be happy at some point because we knew that they were ready to settle down soon. We just both hoped that it wouldn't be _too_ soon. Right now they were visiting Zafrina and her sisters in Amazon.

Just when Edward had about two-hundred pages to go, Jasper walked in the door, he had a look of utter concentration on his face and I turned to Edward to ask what was wrong with him. Just as was about to ask, Edward stifled a laugh and turned to Jasper.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper look at Edward to plead with him. I wondered what that was all about. But before I could ask, Edward suddenly grinned at him and firmly shook his head. Then he turned to me.

"Love, would you like to go and see your old friend Jenks? Jasper is going to meet him later to get new documents."

I'd spoken to Edward about my last visit to him and how he seemed frightened by the very mention of Jasper's name. I had also mentioned that I wanted to take over the family business with him. He must've mentioned this to Jasper. That might explain Jasper's pained expression right now.

"Yes, of course I would like to see him." I replied.

Then, before could blink, I saw Jasper kneeling in front of me begging me to let him go on his own, "Please, Bella. Please let me go by myself. If you go with him he won't be scared of us anymore. And I _have_ to scare him otherwise he will tell others about our family. And he can't exactly see you again because, even though he's seen your face before, he may not remember it and the lowest possible amount of Cullen he sees the better and-"

Jasper's ranting went on for another five minutes, and I guessed he only stopped ranting because he detected boredom coming from me and from the look on face, I would say amusement was coming from Edward.

"Jasper, you do realise I'm coming with you no matter what you say."

He took a deep breath that he didn't need and half pouted. I smirked, "Oh well, it was worth a try. I'm leaving at five tonight, be ready by then." He snapped, and left the room.

"'Kay," I said grinning at him, but he was already gone. Edward and I then resumed our positions on the sofa before Jasper interrupted us by poking his head around the door, but this time he spoke only to Edward, "By the way" he said, glaring at him" Now you know why I was blocking you. I _knew_ you would ask her if she wanted to come, I _knew_ it!" I smirked. I had Edward wrapped around my little finger. He would do _anything_ for me. Jasper carried on complaining, sounding like a spoilt baby. "It's not fair; I really wanted to terrify him-" I interrupted to shut him up.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, you are never to terrify that poor man again. I don't want you shortening his life any further, he is already on the verge of having a heart-attack every time someone mentions your name, and actually it simply seems to be the word _Cullen_. You know Carlisle wants us to be known for _helping_ humans, not scaring them to death! I don't want you to drag the Cullen name through the dirt by ever hurting that man, emotionally _or_ physically. Ever. Again."

It must have been quite a sight.

My beautiful, bronze-haired husband harbouring a very wide grin.

My blond brother that _still_ looked like a brooding movie star, staring at me in shock.

And I, the pale skinned, golden eyed, brunette; who had metaphorical steam coming out of her ears and eyes that might have very well turned red at that moment and that would have mirrored my mood. Then I realised I was growling and that I had stood up; only to crouch into an attack position. Oops.

But I no longer felt peaceful.

I felt exactly how I felt ten years ago when Kate was helping me train for the Volturi battle by threatening to shock Nessie.

Jasper stared at me and stated the obvious, "You're mad."

"Yes."

"At me."

"Yes," I repeated.

"Sorry," he blurted out.

"That's okay, just don't scare J again, I don't like to think of any human having sleepless nights over the Cullens.

Jasper stared for another full minute before repeating his earlier words "Sorry. Be ready by five, I'm leaving then," and then leaving the room.

I turned around to hide my face in Edward's shoulder, "What was he thinking?"

Edward dropped his book on the coffee table and put his arms around me. "He was surprised, is all. He couldn't figure out why you were so protective over this Jenks person. But I think it's sweet that you want to help him. I didn't think I'd ever see you snap at Jasper," Edward then chuckled.

I lifted my head, "What?"

"You _scared_ Jasper."

"What?" I asked, incredulous.

"He thought you were going to pounce. He wouldn't have done anything to hurt you though because he knew I would have stopped him, and he didn't want to hurt you anyway. He didn't want to fight with me either, and he certainly didn't want to have to defend himself from you. If you'd attacked him and he'd reacted; I would've had no choice to join in and break up the fight. And he _knows_ that I have a temper especially when it comes down to your safety. With all his years of training up against my speed and your anger, he wouldn't have stood a chance."

"I wouldn't have attacked," I mumbled, while pouting.

Edward laughed at my expression, "I know. That's why I was smiling. Jasper couldn't work out why I looked so calm. So he apologised and left before he could find out."

"Okay Then," I made a mental note to apologize to Jasper later on the journey to meet J. I lay back down on Edward's side while he replaced his arm around me. When I looked up to his face, he seemed to be deep in thought.

I noticed that Edward was no longer reading and I turned my whole body around to face him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I'd like to meet this Jenks. He seems to be very nice and if I came with you and Jasper then there would be absoulutely no danger to you. I could read his mind. Maybe you and I both could relieve Jasper of his connections to Jenks and we could do it. What do you think?"

That didn't seem like such a bad idea. In fact I liked that idea very much. I forced the weight of my shield off me and thought, _I like that idea very much_ (It was getting easier to lift my shield all the time, I did it quite often, yet every time; Edward was startled by it.)

Edward smiled a heart-warming smile and pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled back I spoke aloud.

"You can come with us!" The idea of having Edward as well as my big brother Jasper there was great. I just hoped that Jasper wouldn't mind.

* * *

**What do the people of **_**Fanfiction**_** think? Good? Bad? Okay-ish?**

**I think I'll make this my first proper twilight story though it won't be too long; just a few chapters.**

**I'll update ASAP! (Though I am going on holiday tomorrow, I'll l **_**try**_** and update while I'm there!)**

**Can you let me know what you guys think? Please Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. The Fear

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer © [Okay, I'm trying very hard to survive without owning Edward. But does anyone know who owns R-Patz? (Just watched Remember Me, he was so good in it! Not to mention cute! *Spoiler alert* Why oh why does his character have to die in the end!) Though I'd still rather have a Cullen *sulk*]**

**I'm in Ireland! Top of the morning to you! *Does a mini-Irish dance whilst wearing green* It's so cold here! Aaagghh! Lol XD**

**I currently have the Eclipse Soundtrack blasting in my ears… It's awesome! (Though, I've probably screwed up my hearing because the music is on full volume.)**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Alice had already "seen" that I was wearing what she chose for me to visit J, so I chose for once; _not_ to complain while she dressed me in a light blue cashmere, v-neck sweater, dark skinny jeans and silver ballet pumps. She had me in an elaborately designed, silver necklace and I was sure that if I still had my new-born strength, she wouldn't have still treated me like her Barbie doll. She dressed up Renesmee more; and she enjoyed it but whenever she left the house, then I was attacked. I'd decided that 80% of my wardrobe was blue. Mainly because Edward loved it.

Edward and I didn't mention anything to Jasper about Edward coming with us to visit J. But I think he _might_ have possibly figured it out when I walked with him, hand in hand towards Carlisle's black Mercedes **[A/N I don't know what kind of car Jasper is supposed to have; I think he only has Edward's old motorbike but does anyone know if he actually owns a car?].** I was positive that Jasper knew our plans when he glared at me.

EPOV

I was about to open my mouth to say that I was coming to meet J with Jasper and Bella, but Jasper's glare silenced me. I guessed he already knew, although I didn't remember telling anybody our intentions. I tuned into his mind to find out.

_How… dare…they…? Alice was right… _I_ am this family's connection with Jenks. If he sees the others, then he might guess who we are…_What_ we are... Can you hear me Edward? This has so many risks! Are you willing to risk our lives? Alice's life? Bella's? Nessie's? Why!_

I tuned out before I could hear him continue. I should have clued Alice in to our plan instead of her asking Jasper. I realised that I had not said anything for a long time and that Jasper was no longer glaring at my wife, but me. I looked to Bella and her face was full of one of confusion, she lifted her shield and opened her mind to me.

_What's going on, Edward? Are you having more "mind-conversations"? I _hate_ those! Please tell me what's going on! Did Jasper tell Alice? Is he angry?_

I just nodded.

My wife turned to Jasper, "Jasper, I guess you already know that Edward is coming with us, and I know you don't like it, but you'll have to live with it, okay?"

He half-snarled at my wife, looked at me and then got into the car. Bella and I sat in the back, mainly for fear that if Bella sat in the front next to Jasper, he would have a go at her and if I sat next to him it would be easier at him to mentally shout at me. Jasper noticed this.

"You know, I won't try and kill you if either of you sit next to me." _Not yet anyway._

He saw me glaring at him and added: _Joking, Edward, I won't hurt you or your darling wife._

I laughed out loud and poked him in the back before saying, "Jazz, you could try… But you wouldn't come back home and I don't think that Alice would like that."

Bella looked at me; she obviously wanted to know what was going on, "Later." I told her.

She turned to Jasper to reply to his previous question, "All the same, Jazz, you're giving us so many hostile feelings right now that I'm surprised that Edward and I don't just kill each other!" She leaned forward to playfully nudge Jasper in the shoulder and they both grinned.

Fighting with him never worked, between my mind-reading and his emotion control, we were nearly always on the same page and rarely disagreed since when he wanted to kill Bella while she was still human. Once, I would've chosen Emmett as my favourite brother, now it was an even contest.

I was glad that Jasper was no longer as sour as he had been earlier and he must've felt relief wash over me as I realised that he was no longer angry at us. He thought:

_Me too, brother, me too._

Jasper grinned once more as he pulled out of the Cullen drive-way.

BPOV

It was a long drive to Seattle, even though I was a vampire, I still hadn't appreciated time the same way my family did. So although the drive was just an hour; I still considered it long. I leaned into Edward's side and counted the number of street-lights I saw going by. The really strong vision helped extremely, with Jasper's too-fast driving (I still didn't like driving fast) and Edward rubbing circles on my palm (dazzling me as always), I found it had to concentrate. I was nervous about seeing J again, What if Jasper had scared him so badly that J was more terrified than the last time I had met him? I was going to open my shield and ask Edward about this but decided against it. He was hyped up by the fact he had irritated Jasper so many times today, no need to dampen his light mood.

So I leaned further into Edward's shoulder and, even though I didn't need rest, I closed my eyes and thought about the obviously eventful evening to come.

* * *

Jenks POV

_Oh, no. Oh no, no, no, no! Why? Why does he have to come? I'll retire next year! I swear! I don't care if I'm too young! When Mr Jasper comes through those doors! NO! I _can't_ remember. I won't remember! I won't!_

My internal argument hurt my more or less simple mind, but it was better than remembering my last meeting with Mr Jasper. I then made the terrible mistake of remembering my first meeting with _him_.

It was late at night the first time I met Mr Jasper. My predecessor, Mr Peterson, had made a big thing about his "priority client", his "most important client". How this one man was basically his boss. How he hovered over his desk whenever he had made documents for him. How "Mr Jasper" would never let him see pictures of his family and would always finish the documents himself.

That night, the night I had met Mr Jasper, there had been thunder and lightning, the rain beat down heavily at my thin window panes. This only added to his effect. Then the lights flickered furiously and I remembered that I had mentally cursed myself by not paying for the electrical specialist rather than the handy-man down the street.

Suddenly, the door burst open. And _he_ was there, in a long black leather coat that was barely wet; despite the obviously wet weather. His black suit only made his pale white skin stand out more. His honey-coloured hair was barely dishevelled by the wind outside and to this day, I can't eat honey without a reminder of the mysterious not-so gentleman that scared me to tears.

And his eyes were the strangest shade of gold. I remembered that throughout the years; his eyes had differentiated between a butterscotch-gold and a dull, dangerous black. I'd decided that black was dangerous only based on the fact that he was so much scarier while they were black, he stayed a further distance but that only seemed to increase the inevitable fear I felt around him. The fear that made me feel like I was drowning in it. That made me wish I _was_ drowning. At least then I wouldn't be able to feel it. When he was around I wanted to crawl into a hole and die, though I wouldn't. Only for fear that he would follow me there and make me feel worse.

I couldn't tell anyone about him. No, I couldn't. For one: I'd promised. Two: he had a kind of aura that most bullies had, the _"if you tell on me, it will get worse"_ kind of feeling. He'd even promised that if I'd told anyone about him; it _would_ get worse. The only thing I could say that was good about him was: he seemed to care for his family. He never let me see their pictures because he _worried_ about them. About their safety.

I knew the names of his family off-by-heart now. There was Miss Alice, his wife. Then his siblings: Miss Rosalie, Mr Emmett and Mr Edward. I mentally added another sibling. Miss Bella, she hadn't been formally introduced but she had said that she was married to Mr Edward and had a child; that I _think_ was called Vanessa, although I couldn't be sure if that name was fake or not. I wondered when I would see Bella again. She was the last connection I'd had to the Cullen family. I shuddered.

_Cullen_. A word that instilled fear deep in to my old bones.

I wondered if his father and mother: Dr Carlisle and Miss Esme knew that he did such things to me. They probably did though. Anyone like that couldn't be that scary on his own, he'd probably had special "frightening lessons" from his father. I was both amused and scared by this thought, my reaction somewhere in between a chuckle and a whimper.

My thoughts were scrambled by the kind, young voice of my assistant, Polly-Anne. "Scott, the Cullen's are here," said the intercom.

I pressed the smooth plastic button and replied, while trying to keep my voice calm despite the fear that was to come. "Send them in."

Then something hit.

Polly-Anne said _Cullen's_.

As in plural.

_Oh my God! No! I bet it's Emmett! Oh gosh! He's come to kill me for helping Bella. I knew this day was coming. I mean it's a bit delayed but still. I never said good –bye to my wife. Oh no! Oh no, no, no! Please God, if you can hear me now, please let it be quick and painless. Look after Stella and the girls. Please!_

I had no more time to beg, the door opened and I waited for the pain. The fear.

* * *

**Oooohhh! A cliffy! Well you know that Bella won't let anyone hurt J. So it's not really a cliffy… Oh well…**

**BTW sorry for the confusing change between POV's I'll try and fix it in the next chapter!**

**Lol XD I'll try and update soon! Pleeeaaassseee Review? * Goes down on knees and begs* Please? I **_**need**_** feedback to help writing! (Though don't worry, I'll still update even if you don't, it's just nice to know that **_**someone**_** is reading this) Thanks to my other reviewers!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Meeting J

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer © [Turns out I can't have R-patz, but me & my bestie have come to an agreement, I own the Edward inside my Twilight books and she owns the Edward in hers! Edward is awesome! **

**Duckies-on-a-Trampoline: EDWARD IS MINE MWAHAHAAAAA!**

**Me: Never! *lolness***

**This Chapter is proof-read by my bestie: Duckies-on-a-Trampoline (yes the mad one that seems to **_**think **_**that Edward is hers) Go check out her story. Please! (If we all annoy her then she'll have to update! XD)**

**I am still in Ireland! Top of the morning to you! *Does another mini-Irish dance whilst wearing green* It's so cold here! Aaagghh! Lol XD

* * *

**

EPOV

_Oh my God! No! I bet it's Emmett! Oh gosh! He's come to kill me for helping Bella. I knew this day was coming. I mean it's a bit delayed but still. I never said good –bye to my wife. Oh no! Oh no, no, no! Please God, if you can hear me now, please let it be quick and painless. Look after Stella and the girls. Please!_

What had Jasper been doing to this poor man to make him so afraid by his very presence? This man was terrified! Jasper went in the room first; to introduce us. At least that was what he told us he was doing. Jazz's thoughts gave him away.

_Ahh, he is already scared… must think that Emmett is here… Edward you think you could be scary as Emmett? _

I was about to answer no, but he answered his own question.

_Of course not… Bella would be angry… Oh well… Look, this little human is called Jenks…. He is scared of us….And that's how I want it to stay… alright?_

He knew that Bella and I would refuse to scare him as there was heavy sarcasm in his "voice" as he thought of either me or Bella trying to scare someone. If Bella hadn't have been there I would've mentioned this morning to remind him that we _could_ be scary.

"Jenks."

I saw through Jasper's mind that Jenks was now giving of so much fear that it took very little effort for Jasper to double it. I heard Bella hiss under her breath as she realised what Jasper was doing. I held on to her arm to stop her from running into the room and scaring this poor man even more.

"H-h-hello m-m-Mr. J-Jasper. How v-very n-n-nice to s-s-see you a-a-again."

You definitely didn't need my brother's strange power to know how afraid Jenks was of Jasper.

"Yes, Jenks, well; I'd like you to meet some of my siblings. I think you have already met one of them. The other is her husband."

Jenks' thoughts took a long while to work out who was standing in the corridor outside his office. _I've only met Bella… And she is married to Mr Edward… Oh yes! They must be here! Emmett isn't here! I may live through another visit! Thank you, God, thank you!_

I smiled and quietly whispered Jenks' thoughts to Bella; she smiled but then grimaced as Jasper had felt the lift in Jenks' emotion and pulled it down again.

She couldn't take it anymore as she rushed into the room next to Jasper, ultimately pulling me with her.

The man's thoughts were now scrambled as he took in Bella and I, who had just materialised next to his biggest fear.

Bella spoke first, "Hello J, how're you today? I hope Jasper hasn't been too bad. He was supposed to introduce us…." She trailed off as she turned to Jasper and he staggered back at the force of emotion coming from her. Most likely hatred or annoyance.

_Dude; get your wife to calm down! I was only playing around! _Thought Jasper.

I whispered to Bella, quiet enough that the man didn't hear us. "Darling, please calm down, you're going to give Jasper a brain haemorrhage or worse, this man here a heart attack."

Jasper threw a wave of calm at my wife and she quickly apologized to both me and Jasper.

Bella turned back to Jenks and introduced me, "Well, J, this is my wonderful husband, Edward. You can call him Edward. No Mr. and Miss. for us two." She smiled as warmly as possible and then gestured to me.

I shook J's hand and I realised that his skin temperature was several degrees higher than the average human and that his hand was moist. I was disgusted, this little man was so scared of Jasper; he was quite literally sweating buckets. I then heard his thoughts again.

_Wow… I don't feel afraid anymore,_ he darted a quick look (well quick for him, so very slow for us vampires) at Jasper. _Edward seems nice… glad that Bella has a kind husband… She hasn't changed at all… wow_

I tuned out as he looked at my wife, no need to want to kill him and ultimately upset Bella.

Why oh why did she have to sympathise with humans? There were so many humans that had terrible thoughts about her; but I couldn't do anything about them because all of my ideas would upset Bella. At least she wasn't out slaughtering the townsfolk, as she had once mentioned at prom (the only one that she would let me take her to). It was… cute that she wanted to protect them.

My sweet little Bella. **[A.N can I have an awwww here please. Srsly. Lol.]**

"Good Evening, J, my wife has told me about you. I _do_ hope that Jasper hasn't been too bad over the years."

He seemed quick to lie, "Oh no, no, no! He has been… lovely."

Jasper flinched at the word; _I had hoped that I was a_ lot_ worse than that._ He grinned at me and Bella.

My wife gave me another annoyed look, I had lots of explaining to do later. She turned to Jasper.

"So what are we asking J to do for us?"

Jasper then spoke more politely than I ever thought he could, I think he was trying to get on Bella's good side. Being on her bad side didn't help anyone.

"Jenks, we need: ten birth certificates, a medical licence and five driving licences. Same names and records but make Edward, Bella and Alice sixteen. Also, add two new people to the family, Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. Renesmee is also sixteen and Jacob is seventeen. Make myself, Rosalie and Emmett also seventeen. Renesmee is Edward's twin. Carlisle is twenty-seven and Esme is twenty-six. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Renesmee, Bella and Emmett are Cullens, Rosalie I are Hales. The medical licence is Carlisle's, of course and make it coming from… Dartmouth, make sure you fix their records so that Carlisle was enrolled there. You got that?"

"Actually, can I be a Masen?" she opened her thoughts to me; _I still want to be able to date you, Edward. If I'm a Cullen, I can't do that._

I smiled lovingly at Bella, she wanted my human name. She would still be connected to me and my heart swelled at the thought.

J stuttered in the background, "Of course, Bella."

Jasper's thoughts interrupted my own, _Edward! Stop with the love, I can't breath here! By the way, ha-ha! You can't drive!_

I scowled at Jasper's thoughts; I would have to go through the driving tests again. _Sounds great_, I added to myself: sarcastically.

All through Jasper's lecture of details, Jenks was scribbling down details. "When would you like these documents, Mr Jasper?"

But Bella answered for him, "When can you get then for us, J?" She smiled at J and, again, his thoughts were scrambled. How simple can this man get?

"Uhh, two weeks… I can get them in two weeks. Is that okay?" asked J, he turned to Jasper for confirmation.

"Yes that is satisfactory," answered Jasper, his tone of voice was, once again, sour.

I spoke up then "Of course, money is no problem."

"Yes, yes of course." Answered J, he was obviously used to the amount of money that every Cullen seemed to have.

"We shall meet in out normal place, Jenks, same time, same room." Jasper then stalked out the room.

Bella whispered a quick goodbye to J and I copied her. Then we followed Jasper back to the car.

He was already sitting in the front seat, sulking no doubt, _He was too calm, Edward. Bella is making him at rest with us. I can't stand it"_

Bella and I sat in the back and I spoke to Jasper, "Maybe… you should let us collect the documents from J, then you won't get so worked up." I might've let Bella go alone, but the idea of Bella in the same room as J, the one whose thoughts I refused to listen to as he thought about my wife… No, I would go with her.

"Oh please let us go alone, otherwise I'll tell Alice what you do to this poor man." Bella was threatening him, definitely. She brought out the Alice card and Jasper couldn't say no.

"…Fine, but I'll drive. Actually, Edward can drive. He won't be able to do so when we move. But I'm coming with you guys." He was sniggering in his thoughts at the thought of me no longer driving.

I growled playfully at him, the idea of not being allowed to drive, but going to high school with Bella, still having my last name would be more than enough to make up for it.

We drove into the Seattle night as Bella leaned into my side. Whispering: "I love you."

* * *

**Can I get another awww? Sorry, I won't be able to update for a while because my family think I'm hogging the computer, I'll try and update soon though! Hope this chapter is alright!**

**Do ya people think I should repeat this chapter in someone else POV? Jenks'? Or just carry on with the story?**

**Please Review! Thanks to all the brilliant people who have reviewed! You're AWESOME!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Meeting the Cullens

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer © [I re-watched new moon yesterday! I want Edward even more now! Or Jasper! PLZ! (I read somewhere that he looks like a poofy-kitten when he attacks Bella, it's funny and now I can't watch that part of the movie without laughing!) LOLZ]**

**This Chapter is proof-read by my bestie: Duckies-on-a-Trampoline Go check out her story. Please! (Guess what? She actually updated! And I'm in it! THANK YOU!)**

**I am still in Ireland! Top of the morning to you! *Does the third mini-Irish dance of this story whilst wearing green * It's so cold here! Aaagghh! Lol XD

* * *

**

Jenks' POV

_Oh my God! No! I bet it's Emmett! Oh gosh! He's come to kill me for helping Bella. I knew this day was coming. I mean it's a bit delayed but still. I never said good –bye to my wife. Oh no! Oh no, no, no! Please God, if you can hear me now, please let it be quick and painless. Look after Stella and the girls. Please!  
_

Then the man that I had feared for so many years, who never grew old or changed in any way of the slightest, walked in the door. My worst nightmare. I felt the inevitable fear that followed this terrifying man in to the room. I felt it land on my shoulders and push down hard. It twisted my stomach and I felt sick, my palms started to sweat and I felt as though all the hope I had had been sucked out of me.

"Jenks," said _his_ perfect voice, it chilled me to the bone and I shuddered. Then I realised he was waiting for an answer.

I struggled to get out my words properly.

"H-h-hello m-m-Mr. J-Jasper. How v-very n-n-nice to s-s-see you a-a-again." I hoped that Mr Jasper understood me, if I spoke too much, I was sure to hyperventilate. I must only have seconds left. Emmett _must _be outside, although Mr Jasper would need no help in killing me, I was sure of that much.

"Yes, Jenks, well; I'd like you to meet some of my siblings. I think you have already met one of them. The other is her husband."

It took me a few minutes to understand his words.

_I've only met Bella… And she is married to Mr Edward… Oh yes! They must be here! Emmett isn't here! I may live through another visit! Thank you, God, thank you!  
_

And I really was thankful, since meeting Mr Jasper, I had tried to not take life for granted, I would try so much harder if - when – I survived this meeting.

Then a beautiful yet familiar lady, around the age of eighteen or nineteen appeared next to Mr. Jasper. Along with her came a man with a strange colour of hair, possible light brown, but the colour reminded me more of bronze. He looked around the age of seventeen, maybe eighteen.

I took a deep breath and blinked. Two people, beautiful people, had just materialised next to my worst nightmare. It took me another moment to realise why the woman was familiar. I had met her ten years ago. And she had not changed one bit. Bella Cullen.

I then guessed that the man with her was her husband as Mr. Jasper had said. Mr. Edward Cullen.

Bella opened her mouth and spoke in the same bell-like voice as she had ten years ago, "Hello J, how're you today? I hope Jasper hasn't been too bad. He was supposed to introduce us…." She turned to glare at her brother-in-law and I felt the fear leave the room. Mr. Jasper staggered back from her glare and Bella's lips curled back over her lips. If I hadn't known any better, I would've guessed she was _growling_.

I started to hyperventilate; the Cullens were _scary_. I decided there and then that they were _all_ dangerous, they could all switch their scariness on and off, like a light switch. I hoped that the three Cullens in the room would turn theirs off, now if possible. Maybe ten years with the Cullens had changed Bella, I sincerely hoped not. My heart hammered in my chest as I saw Mr. Jasper stare at Mr. Edward. And then Mr. Edward's lips trembled at Bella. She straitened up and looked apologetically at both her brother-in-law and her husband. She then looked at me.

"Well, J, this is my wonderful husband, Edward. You can call him Edward. No Mr. and Miss. for us two."

Edward leaned towards me, offering to shake hands. I then remembered my sweaty palms and I hoped that he wouldn't mind. His hands were as cold and as hard as Mr. Jasper's. Being cold and hard must run in the family. Or maybe it was the family name that caused them this, as Bella's hands were the same when I shook her hands ten years ago. I idly wondered if Dr Carlisle Cullen, their father had made their skin like this. **[A/N Lol, Jenks' suspicions aren't far off, are they? XD]  
**

Then I realised that the fear that was there before with Mr. Jasper's arrival had actually gone and I replaced it with relief.

_Wow… I don't feel afraid anymore_. I quickly looked at Mr. Jasper and noticed he was scowling at Edward; I looked back at Bella's husband and continued my thought process. _Edward seems nice… glad that Bella has a kind husband… She hasn't changed at all… wow  
_

She really was pretty, I wonder if she looks as good… I stopped this particular thought pattern as fast as I could. If Edward knew my thoughts about his wife I was sure that - even though he looked nice enough now - he could switch on _his_ scariness and kill me just as quickly as Mr. Jasper could. Possibly faster.

He then spoke, "Good Evening, J, my wife has told me about you. I _do_ hope that Jasper hasn't been too bad over the years." Edward's voice was just as smooth and kind as Mr. Jasper's when he wanted to sound kind (which wasn't very often). These two men were obviously very close brothers, I couldn't let Edward know how badly Mr. Jasper treated me, at least not while he was in the same room.

So I lied, "Oh no, no, no! He has been… lovely."

Mr. Jasper then did something he had never down in my presence, unless in mockery. He grinned. Though not at me, at his siblings. Maybe Mr. Jasper was nice to everyone but me, which sounded quite likely.

Then I must've missed something in the conversation because Bella looked at her husband, and she looked annoyed. Then she turned to Mr. Jasper and spoke for the second time in that meeting, I wouldn't get used to her bell-like voice.

"So what are we asking J to do for us?"

Then Mr. Jasper did something else unsuspected, he was _polite_. I quickly picked up my pen and writing pad as Mr. Jasper stated his orders.

"Jenks, we need: ten birth certificates, a medical licence and five driving licences. Same names and records but make Edward, Bella and Alice sixteen. Also, add two new people to the family, Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. Renesmee is also sixteen and Jacob is seventeen. Make myself, Rosalie and Emmett also seventeen. Renesmee is Edward's twin. Carlisle is twenty-seven and Esme is twenty-six. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Renesmee, Bella and Emmett are Cullens, Rosalie I are Hales. The medical licence is Carlisle's, of course and make it coming from… Dartmouth, make sure you fix their records so that Carlisle was enrolled there. You got that?"

"Actually, can I be a Masen?" asked Bella.

"Of course, Bella." I answered, as if I was allowed to deny a _Cullen_.

Two new names: Masen and Black. I wondered where they came from. I added them to the list nonetheless. Cullen, Hale, Masen and Black. This family was getting big. I randomly wondered how Bella and Edward's daughter, Vanessa, was doing. Though I was still sure that wasn't her real name.

Then Edward looked at Bella, his eyes portrayed so much love and devotion I felt envious. They were so young, yet they had so much love. Even me and my own wife didn't have that much, and I loved her and our two daughters more than anything.

Edward whipped his head round to face Mr. Jasper, as if he had called his name. He scowled at him. I decided to break the silence, though I felt as though I was intruding a private conversation between these siblings.

"When would you like these documents, Mr Jasper?"

Even though the question was directed at Mr. Jasper, Bella answered for him, "When can you get then for us, J?"

I had never been _asked _when I could get documents ready for the Cullens, I always had a deadline. I thought back to Mr. Jasper's last deadline, it took me a while to figure it out.

"Uhh, two weeks… I can get them in two weeks. Is that okay?"

Mr. Jasper's voice was no longer polite. "Yes that is satisfactory."

Edward stated an obvious fact for all the Cullens, "Of course, money is no problem."

"Yes, yes of course." I already knew that, no matter the price I asked of Mr. Jasper, he always had more than enough, it was easy to see that the Cullens were rich. Bella's clothes for one said that, I remembered the top she was wearing from my daughter's pleas, she _really_ wanted this top and the price was way too much for me.

"We shall meet in out normal place, Jenks, same time, same room." Mr. Jasper then stalked out the room. For some reason I felt in control of my emotions again. I always lost control when he was here.

"See you in two weeks, J," whispered Bella before she followed her brother-in-law. Edward copied her.

I took a deep breath.

I had survived another visit from Mr. Jasper. It was a time to celebrate. I pressed the intercom button, "Polly-Anne, you can go home early, we have no more clients today and I'll finish the paper-work, don't worry."

Polly-Anne answered me in a happy voice, "Thanks, Scott. See you tomorrow."

I then called my wife to arrange a dinner, I wanted to celebrate. When she hung-up, I walked to the window to see if my earlier visitors had left yet.

I saw Mr. Jasper sulking in the front seat and Bella and Edward grinning at him while standing outside the back door, they didn't look cold even though the night-air that was wafting in the open window seemed freezing to me. Maybe they had just broken some news. Mr. Jasper then said something else and Edward's grin faltered, and then it grew wider as he deliberated.

I saw Bella and Edward climb into the back seat of the expensive looking car, as I looked closer I saw it was a Mercedes.

_Yes, the Cullens were defiantly rich_.

The window was rolled down and I saw Edward sitting in the back, he was smiling at Bella and I saw the same love I saw earlier, but it was stronger here. Then they drove off into the Seattle night.

I ran off to get ready to leave. I had a dinner for two to go to.

* * *

**Another Chapter done! Yay! Hope you liked this one!**

**I only got one review for the last chapter… thanks to **_**Jenox2009**_** for reviewing!**

**Please can more people review this one! Please! Press that button! Please!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Last Visit

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer © [Can I have Embry? Or Jared? They are awesome! (In the movies anyway)]**

**Duckies-on-A-Trampoline has gone to France! So she can't proof read this… XD**

**Officially back in England! Whoo! It's not as cold! Lolz! **

**This Chapter and the next have the scary Jasper I promised in the summery! It was hard to write, though the next chapter was harder… I'm no good at angst and darkness… Lolz!**

* * *

Jasper POV

_How could I leave my siblings with Jenks, of all people without some help from me?_ was what I thought as I travelled to his house. This would be the last time I saw him, the last time my strange gift would affect him. I mentally promised him that much, I wouldn't terrorise him any longer. I owed him that much. If he didn't retire before my family's next visit; then he'd only have his thoughts invaded, not his mood messed with.

It didn't take long to run to his house, I couldn't take a car, he might hear it, or my family would figure out what I was doing sooner.

Okay, I admit that Edward would find out as soon as Alice had a vision about it, so I made a snap decision to come here, no need to worry my wife with this impending visit.

I didn't even have to think about climbing the wall outside his bedroom window, it was simple. I took a deep breath before I opened it-I had just hunted, but why test myself? Then I gently lifted the latch to his window. I would regret this night for many nights to come. But it would be unfair to my family if I didn't try.

In one swift movement, I was standing inside his room. I made the mistake of taking another deep breath inside, but I was glad I didn't have to try hard to restrain myself-Jenks blood wasn't the most appetising. I could smell the middle-aged human that slept soundly. I could smell a female too, but the scent wasn't as strong as his. I guessed that the female was his wife? Maybe. Although, she wasn't with him in the room, I don't even think she was in the house. That might make it easier.

I decided to explore this man's home, mainly to stall what I had come to do- but I was also curious. For twenty, maybe thirty years, this man has served my family, and all I knew was that he lived in this hose and that he was deathly afraid of me. I chuckled; everyone else that knew me thought I was _calming_. Well, the vampires did. Humans: not so much.

When I left the room that smelled so much like Jenks, I caught another scent. I tensed to defend, but realised that it was human, I didn't spend much time around humans nowadays. I needed to desensitize myself again, I told myself that I was to defend myself from the owner of the other scent, but my vampire instincts knew it was human. The instincts wanted to hunt. I shuddered. After more than sixty years to this way of life, I couldn't get used to it, although Bella, after ten years (even ten minutes) of being part of our life, she had managed to not spill a drop of human blood. I envied her strength. (Though I would never admit this.)

The human's scent told me so much about it, it was female, teenage and related to Jenks. Maybe a daughter? I saw photos in silver frames that lined the walls. The same two girls over and over again, older in each picture. His wife and himself joined them in some photos, however I guessed that Jenks was always taking the photos; he wasn't in many of them.

Wait a minute, he had _children_?

The thought of Jenks being a father had never occurred to me. And now that it did; the thought filled me with guilt. So many times that I had nearly killed him because of my thirst… I couldn't think about it; it made the fire in my throat burn. Would I always be a prisoner to my thirst? The others of my family never had it as hard as me. Edward had been a nomad for a few years, but me? A few centuries…

I then realised that being in the house of a human; sleeping, vulnerable and defenceless; wasn't the best place to contemplate my ever going battle with my thirst for blood.

But the thought that he had children chilled me to the bone… if I had killed him?

I couldn't think of that. But I _could_ leave. Now.

No-one need know what I was going to do, I could leave now and his future without me could carry on in peace, Alice would be happy. He didn't need nightmares like me climbing through his window and standing in his hallway, debating whether or not I should kill him, or simply scare him.

Jenks wouldn't tell others of the Cullens if he didn't live in fear of them, Would he?

But, again, when I pictured my wife, my siblings, mother, father, niece- _family_; I knew I couldn't take that chance.

Jenks moved in his sleep. I left the hall way and went back into his room; he looked so vulnerable! How could I do this?

_Are you a coward?_

_Of course not._

I remembered the newborns, their pain when I killed them. I threw that at the peaceful man.

I remembered a time before Alice. Despair. I gave him that too.

I remembered Edward's pain when he left Bella.

I remembered Rosalie's sadness every time she looked at the human Bella and her ability to have children.

I remembered how it felt for Alice and I to abandon out family in their time of need.

And I doubled it, lengthened it; made it worse.

And I gave it to him; _a parting gift_, I thought sickly, _a present for all his years of service_. He wasn't peaceful any more.

I talked out-loud, a clear message, a warning, "Cullens are Human. You will not tell anyone about them, ever. Not even when the Cullens no longer pose a threat to you. Do you understand?"

These last words came out in a growl. The emotions were getting to me. I chuckled darkly.

I saw Jenks' unconscious nod. His hands were gripping the sheets around him, his nightmares tormenting him. I was glad I didn't have Edward's gift, I didn't want to know what his mind thought right now.

His eyes snapped open, his mouth trying to voice a dry shriek of terror as he saw my face. I growled as a reflex.

And then I was gone, running through the night.

I was both glad and yet filled with guilt that I had completed this task, he wouldn't tell other people of his strange new clients; Bella and Edward. Then I realised I would never see him again, he was much safer now; I was sure of it.

I was miles away now, but I voiced my last words to him anyway, "Goodbye, Jenks."

* * *

**Sorry this so short! But I've decided that Jasper's POV is dark and depressing when it is about protecting his family. Though it's sweet he'll do anything to protect them… Jasper is confusing… XD**

**This was really hard for me to write! I'm no good at scary Jasper! But I promised that in the summery… lol XD**

**Pretty please with Edward on top: Review!**

**(though you can only borrow him, lolz)**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. The Nightmare

****

All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer © [Though I really wish that she would share… XD]

**This is Jenks POV of the last chapter; therefore most of this is Jenks' dream. Enjoy!**

**This Chapter is proof-read by my bestie: Duckies-on-a-Trampoline Go check out her story. Please! (If we all annoy her she'll have to update!)**

**Okay I am really, really, really sorry for not updating! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me *goes down on knees and begs*! XD**

* * *

Jenks POV

The whole house was quiet and empty. Boring and Lonely… Stella had dragged the girls to visit her parents. (I was glad that I had work to do, after twenty years of marriage to their only daughter, the in-laws still didn't like me.)

I was almost finished with the birth certificates and driving licences. The medical licence would be harder to make, not even taking into account the fact I would have to hack into Dartmouth's records… I tried not to think how hard that would be. At least I still had a week left to complete the order.

I slept early that night, there was no point of staying up, I had no one to talk to, nothing good on TV, didn't want to do anything. Anyway I was tired. However despite my early sleep, I could tell that the dreams didn't come until much later. My dreams were peaceful and of my family and I on a cruise. My lovely daughters-who were still toddlers in the dream-, were playing in the swimming pool. Stella and I were just relaxing. Talking about nothing. It was easy for us and I loved her so much.

Then the dream took on an unusual quality, I felt as if I were no longer in control of it and the sky turned black with thunder. The large ship rocked violently from side to side; in turn throwing Stella and me out of our chairs and dangerously close to the edge. We both fell in the other direction, we both whipped past one of our children, I took Molly in my arms and Stella took Penney. We crawled to the small space under shelter and held on to the banisters at the side.

The next thing that happened caused us both to cover our daughter's ears and eyes. The crew of the ship all fell to the side of the ship, none of them could get a hold of the banister and everyone we saw fell off the edge. I could feel every once of emotion they felt because heir ear-piercing screams were loud and filled wit pain. It broke my heart to see so many young people die.

After checking that Molly was uninjured in our fall, I turned to examine my wife and Penney. However I only saw Penney, gripping tightly on to the banisters and crying; I wondered how I hadn't heard her before. I gathered her up in my arms and, and I saw that she was fine except for the small cut above her eye; I moved her long blond hair out of her face, kissed her injury better and hoped that I could find a first-aid kit soon, the cut was small but I had heard somewhere that head injuries could get infect quickly. With both Penney and Molly in my arms, I realised that my wife wasn't there at all. She had disappeared quickly and without a trace. I started to panic. Was she alright? As she safe? Why didn't she take Penney with her? Then I realised that the only opening to our little shelter was out towards deck.

I was torn between going to look for her and keeping my children safe. It was a hard decision but I stayed with my daughters, I didn't want to scare them further; they were already shaking with fear. To reassure them I said, "Its okay, Daddy's here, I'm sure that Mommy is fine."I prayed that there was truth in my last words; I couldn't live without my family. And then they started crying again,

I asked them what was wrong and they replied simultaneously, their blue eyes boring into mine, and considering the chaos surrounding us, I was surprised that my heart picked up speed in panic at their simple action, "because you lied to us Daddy, you're not here. You're leaving us."

I was about to deny their words when I felt a force stronger than life pull me out of the shelter, out into the raging wind and rain. I was pulled up into the black sky by a huge gale and although I couldn't see my two beautiful daughters, I heard them crying, screaming my name, "Daddy, we told you Daddy. You've left us!" Their high voices whispering in my ears. I should've held on tight to both of them, they should be with me; but I didn't want them out in the cold air either. I could only hope that they found my wife soon.

Then horror struck me, lightning has hit the ship and it caught fire. _Molly! Penney! Get out!_ I tried to shout my words but found that no voice came through my lips. I realised that I could no longer hear their screams and I almost breathed a sigh of relief that they were not on the ship. But my relief didn't last long as soon as I realised that I didn't actually know _where they were_. I mean, they weren't on the ship, neither was my wife and was currently suspended _above_ the burning ship, I fervently hoped that this was a dream, not some cruel twist of fate that had decided that my family should disappear from my arm's embrace.

I didn't know whether to be glad or panicked when I heard, not only my children's shouts, but my wife's too from the deck of the ship. I quickly settled for panic as I was _here_, moderately safe in the air; and there was my family. Vulnerable, defenceless and without my help. The fire around the ship was spreading quickly, circling everything that meant everything to me and all I could do was watch.

I almost cheered in joy as I heard the loud, violent whirr of a rescue helicopter. It zoomed past me, invisible arms pulling me in the back and whizzing away from the ship. I shouted, screamed and pleaded for the familiar driver to turn around, to save my family. But he didn't say a word, not one. We were almost to the mainland when he finally turned to face me; leaving the control, we didn't fall to out deaths and were suspended above the coast. However at that point there, I wanted to fall to my death; better than be in a small enclosed space with my worst nightmare.

I had recognised his honey-blond hair and my instincts had told me to run at first sight. I hadn't realised that it was in retaliation with the familiar yet terrifying appearance of Mr. Jasper. He opened his mouth to speak and out came twenty-six short words.

"Cullens are human. You will not tell anyone about them, ever. Not even when the Cullens no longer pose a threat to you. Do you understand?"

I counted the words in my head and repeated them; realising that he had wanted an answer to his strange demand.

I felt myself nod quickly and so hard that my head hurt. I didn't want to anger him, I wanted him to turn around this helicopter and go back to save my family. I forgot that in a second because of what he did next.

He sauntered slowly yet gracefully to me, opened his mouth to reveal a row of eerily white teeth, razor sharp and went to my throat-

I woke with a start. The nightmare I had just had still resting in my mind and the encounter with Mr. Jasper fresh. My eyes had just about adjusted to the light when I saw and earthly pale white float in front of me. It was a face. It was the face of _him_. I opened my mouth to shriek, but found –like in the dream-that my throat was too dry. His teeth pulled back from his teeth and I heard a sound I had only expected from wild animals you see in the zoo or the forest. A _growl._

I blinked to make sure that I wasn't still dreaming and he was gone. I realised that my earlier suspicions were right; I was dreaming. It took my quite a long time to realise was the bed as shaking, I realised with a gasp that it was me: trembling. Shaking with fear and my teeth clattering violently.

I pulled myself up; my throat was aching from all my failed speaking and drank at least four glasses of water before I calmed down. I even had to hit my face with shocks of ice-cold water. When I was sure that I was awake, safe and that my family were still alive; I stumbled around the house flicking on light-switches as I went. It was still early.

I was looking for _him_, to make sure he wasn't in the house. I couldn't be sure if I'd dreamt him or not. But I couldn't relax if there was a blond psycho in my house. It took me until the sun rose to thoroughly search and decide that he wasn't in any of my cupboards waiting to murder me with an axe. **[****A.N a bit weird, but I laugh at the idea of Jasper needing an axe XD]**

I got straight to work on the medical licence then. I needed a distraction from sleep until Stella, Molly and Penney came home.

I wouldn't forget the dream. I wouldn't forget the promise I made either. I would keep it. Anyway, if the Cullens _weren't_ human… Well what else could they be?

* * *

**Maybe Jenks' dreams are trying to tell him something, eh?**

**Only two chapters left! **

**I love you people who review and favourite and story alert this story! Seriously; I get really happy! Thanks! XD  
Please, please, please review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Collection Date

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer © [Aww dammit!]**

**One more chapter left after this! Enjoy!**

**XD**

* * *

EPOV

I was allowed to drive. I'd driven everywhere for the past two weeks. Not even bothering to run, I'd driven everywhere in my Volvo-because of course, the Aston Martin would be saved for when I could only drive in private.

As I got in to the front seat, I heard both Jasper's voiced and mental sniggers at my current situation, trust him to laugh at something as trivial as me not being allowed to drive. Bella was with me in the front and agreed with me on the fact that my not being allowed to drive soon wasn't at all humorous.

However, she may have laughed with Jasper if she still wasn't angry with him. Alice had gotten confused when Jasper's future went from returning from his hunt, to terrorising a middle-aged man. Namely Jenks. Alice had told Bella immediately, of course I'd actually seen the vision in Alice's thoughts and I'd worried too. Not for Jenks-he would be shaken and scared for the next week, but Jasper had better self control than to actually kill him. Anyway, Alice's vision showed him staying alive because Jasper had just hunted. No, I was more afraid for my brother's well-being, after my Bella and Alice got their hands on him.

Jasper was evidently thinking the same thoughts as me; he must have felt the strong emotions of anger and annoyance coming from the house. I remembered Bella's confrontation after he came back from Jenk's home.

"How dare you do such a thing!" both his wife and mine had screeched at him the millisecond he entered the living room. I could hear in his thoughts that he knew this was coming, he was all braced for Bella's shouts; not so much Alice's. Somewhere between the shouts of "Did you hurt him?" and "I can't believe you did this," he'd directed his thoughts at me. Actually one thought; as in singular: _Help._

However I was actually unhappy with him for upsetting Bella, so I shook my head and grinned. Since then, he'd reminded me at every and any opportunity that, after we moved, I wasn't allowed to drive. I guessed this was his version of pay-back

I had just pulled in at the restaurant's parking lot when Jasper spoke for the first time. Though not to me; to Bella.

"Bella, you know I'm really sorry for visiting Jenks, but you have to try and see this from my point of view; Jenks would have no reason to fear us without me, and then he might let it slip how different from his other clients we Cullens are. Even by accident. At least now he won't, I've made sure of that.

"I am sorry for upsetting you and Alice though. I've already apologised to her, but I had to do it; sorry."

I didn't turn to face Jasper, but his thoughts were pretty loud; _Edward, please make her forgive me! The hostility coming off her is painful!_

Bella didn't say a word to Jasper; instead she got out of the car mumbling something about "ever heard of trust?" When she was in front of the car, she turned to me; her look questioning whether I was getting out the car. Of course I obeyed, quickly, and leaving Jasper alone in the back. He was probably revelling in the fact that for the next twenty minutes or so; he had control over his own emotions.

I pulled Bella in to my embrace and whispered in her ear, "He really is sorry, love."

"I know," she opened her thoughts to me- probably to make sure that Jasper didn't hear her words. _I'll forgive him once I see that J is alive and well. Until then; well, he can suffer a little longer._

I nodded, grinned and let her out of my grasp; except for her hand and she twined her fingers in mine as we walked towards the restaurant entrance.

BPOV

The woman standing at the front-desk was staring at my husband as though she had never seen a man, and it definitely didn't help my mood. If I saw J alive and well, I would forgive Jasper for what he did. No, I mustn't think of that; it would only make me want to take out my anger on the closest person. And seeing as I would never hurt Edward; it would most likely be the woman staring at him that would get hurt. After at least ten vampire years and two human years of my life spent with him, I was still very conscious of the fact that other woman drooled over him. No matter how many times he told me that he only had eyes for me. Every woman on the planet -including myself- seemed to have eyes for him.

But at least I wasn't Edward, I mean, he had to _hear_ the thoughts of the men that now looked at me in a way that I only allowed for Edward to do. Frankly, it scared me to know what their thoughts were; they always seemed to anger Edward thoroughly. And the clothes that Alice chose for me didn't exactly help.

For example, tonight, she had put me in brown leather boots with accident inducing heels. At least since they would be accident inducing heels if I was human; nowadays they just made me really tall. The boots even had way too many buckles than need be! I liked my simple ballet flats much more than these. The dress she had put me in had only gone down to my thigh –Edward was somehow happy and yet unhappy at that- it had long sleeves and-like most of my wardrobe- was a dark blue colour with an even darker blue belt around my waist.

Seeing as Edward didn't want me to wear the dress in the first place, I could only wonder what the three men that we had passed on the way in had thought about me. And I shuddered at the thought. The woman I had been angry at had just seen me next to Edward and our intertwined hands, she frowned. I grinned and Edward smirked before he calmly said the name that our table was under. Jasper had told us what it was and it was clear that he had come up with it. The name was Alice. **[A/N Aww…****]**

The woman quickly flicked through a large, shabby-looking book. It was packed full of dates and names, and it looked as if it had been used for many years. Luckily enough; it didn't take long for her to find the page she was looking for and she directed us towards a private booth towards the back of the restaurant.

When we entered the room, I made a mental note of holding my breath whenever I could, the room was stuffy and without windows. And soon it would be filled with the scent of a human that I didn't want to kill. "Edward can you do most of the talking, I'm going to have to hold my breath."

"Why, love?" he paused for a second before answering his own question. "Ahh; your throat would ache. Okay then."

"Thanks."

"Anything, love," he said before he sat in one of the chairs surrounding the table, we wouldn't be staying to 'eat', but we would have to keep up the pretence of being human. I couldn't wait to get back home, where I didn't have to pretend. But then again, I didn't want Jasper to have to collect the documents; nor did I want Edward to go without me, so I guessed this was the only way. I quickly sat down next Edward and stared at the door. After a few moments, Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you thinking, love?" He smiled his heart-breaking smile and I did my best to return it before pushing my shield off my mind and opening my thoughts to him.

_I can't wait to get home, I never realised that pretending to be human was so hard; I don't know what I'm going to do when we have to return to high school._

"Don't worry; we won't have to do that just yet. Maybe a few more years… or decades… I don't really want to go back either." He chuckled and I joined him.

_But Rosalie and Emmett have gone to college without us! The second we move; they'll want to go back…_

"I promise you, Emmett won't want to go back just yet. Rosalie is only going right now because Renesmee is with Zafrina; she misses her as much as we do."

_That's good to hear._

We must've been unconsciously moving closer to each other because Edward sat up straight, rather abruptly, looking somewhere behind my head. I then smelt human blood and I guessed J would be outside the door. I sat up too; losing the grip on my shield, it snapping back around my mind and I took a deep breath of moderately clean air before J entered the doorway.

J looked quite normal, not scarred, scared or shaken. So maybe Jasper didn't hurt him at all. Edward stood quickly and shook J's hand. "It's nice to see you again, J. How are you?"

"Fine, fine." His eyes darted around the room, "Umm, where's Mr. Jasper? Is he in the bathroom? Perhaps we should wait before we do business…" of course, nobody had told him that we were taking over from Jasper. I'm sure J would be happier with that arrangement.

"Well, J, my wife and I have made a new arrangement-"

I forgot about my air supply and spoke in a rush, "J, we are going to take over any business you have with our family!" Edward gave me an incredulous look and then he grinned. I looked back to J, he looked… relieved? I think.

J stuttered his words, "W-w-what?"

"J, my wife and I shall be taking any business you have with our family. I hope that's alright? We decided to give Jasper a break; he's always been the one that took care of documents, we thought we might do that instead." Edward said, he looked quite confused so I guessed that J's thoughts were still incoherent. He then quite visibly flinched at something in J's mind; I made a mental note to ask him later what it was.

"Of course, that's alright. That's perfect!" He then seemed to remember who he was talking to, "I mean… I'm… sad that I won't be seeing Mr Jasper anymore," he seemed to be trying very hard to hide the sudden elation in his voice.

I lifted my shield and opened my mind to Edward. I would've whispered to him, but I didn't want to have to take a breath.

_Yeah right._

Edward and I both chuckled softly. Both of us trying not to make it visible to J, who was still staring in to space; a grin plastered on his face.

Edward whispered to me that his thoughts were completely blank and he finally snapped J out of his trance of wordless thoughts. "Uhh, J, shall we do business?"

J remembered where he was, "Oh yes, of course. I think I may have spaced out, sorry about that."

I smirked and J looked at me as though I was mad, this made me chuckle and Edward had to apologize for me, "Sorry about her," he jerked a thumb in my direction. "We've had a very unusual day, my sister, Alice, spaced out for more than five consecutive minutes, maybe the irony in your words were too funny for her to handle."

Alice spacing out for five minutes wasn't a strange thing to happen, she had told me that Jasper was planning to make up for scaring her by taking her out for a moonlight stroll, she didn't tell me any more of what was to happen and I was glad. I didn't need to know what was to happen between my family members whilst they are alone.

I was laughing at how _obvious_ J's conclusion was, and I knew for a fact that Edward had been trying very hard not to laugh as well; I glared at my husband and lifted my shield once more.

_Ha-ha, very funny, Edward._ I thought sarcastically.

"Sorry, love," said Edward, his words loud and slow enough for J to hear.

I smiled sweetly and waited for Edward and J to continue, J pulled a large brown folder out of his briefcase much like the one that J had given me ten years ago, before our life had almost ended. I was glad that was over now.

Edward didn't bother checking what was inside the folder, like me; he seemed to trust J. I reached in to my hand-bag and pulled out an envelope, it contained the exact amount of money that J would be asking for- Alice had warned us how much to take. I handed it to Edward, who in turn handed it to J. He didn't check how much was inside, maybe he was beginning to trust us too…

And all too soon, it was time to leave. Both Edward and I shaking J's hand, him no longer flinching at our cold skin. "Bye, Edward, Bella."

"Goodbye, J. Hope we meet again," said Edward, though I was slightly saddened by the fact that J might've decided to retire before we saw him again. I put that thought to the back of my mind as I used up the very last of my air-supply.

"Until the next time, J; goodbye." I smiled at him as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me out the stuffy booth, no doubt before I tried to kill J. My throat was on fire.

As soon as we were outside the building, I took a deep breath of clean air, "Edward can we go hunting on the way home…?"

"'Course, love. My throat hurts too."

I grinned at him before slipping into the Volvo beside him, I turned round to face Jasper, and he talked before I could.

"See, I didn't kill him. Am I forgiven now?" His eyes were pleading and I laughed at his puppy-dog expression.

"Well… fine. Jasper you're forgiven. Just don't do it again, 'kay?"

Jasper nodded quickly and Edward laughed at his thoughts.

Just before Edward pulled out of the parking lot, I surprised him with a peck on the cheek. He smiled at me and he pulled out of the lot.

I couldn't wait to get back home where I didn't have to pretend any longer.

* * *

**Wow, that was a long chapter, Lolz XD**

**Next one will be this chapter repeated in J's POV. And then it's finished! I'm going to miss this story!**

**Btw, thanks to all you awesome people who review! I love you guys!**

**Please Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. I won't retire

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer © [I want an Edward. *sad*]**

**I'd just like to say that J's suspicions about the Cullens will never spread further than that; he's had dreams about them and decides to keep them like that; dreams. I've decided that he isn't curious enough to try and discover what they are even though his dreams are basically shouting at him. All I can say is: poor Jenks. I'm glad I've made him a lot happier by the end of this chapter. Lolz.**

**So, this is the very last chapter! *sob* This is also the longest chapter i've written for _J's new client_, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**XD**

* * *

Jenks' POV

I wanted to go, yet I didn't. I wanted to see Bella and Edward again; but I didn't want to see Mr. Jasper. My last encounter with him was terrifying; regardless of the fact it was in my imagination. I prepared myself for this meeting like I did with all other collection dates I'd had with Mr. Jasper, I kissed my wife on the cheek; wished well to my children (I would've hugged them but they had both told me that they were too old such things), and got in to the car. As always; I took one last look at my house before I left; even though Bella and Edward were going to be at the meeting, I was still as anxious as ever that I may not survive the evening.

As I drove along the road- rather slowly compared to my normal driving, as I was in no hurry to arrive- I thought about the dream I'd had just a week ago; it still scared me to wits end to think that Mr. Jasper had been in my house and for the first few days after the dream I had jumped at every sound. It annoyed my family very much; all of them believing I'd had a mid-life crisis. However I'd decided that I'd only dreamed Mr. Jasper. Because as scary and realistic as he'd been; he wouldn't be in my house for any reason. And the way he disappeared had been fast enough that he'd been there at one blink and gone the next. That was inhuman and I was sure that the Cullens were human, as my dream had told me.

I parked in the parking lot, and saw the black expensive-looking Mercedes from two weeks ago, they must've already arrived. I hoped that they hadn't been waiting for long. When I walked past the car, I thought I'd seen some movement in the back seat; a flash of pale white and honey-blond. My stomach twisted as I realised what that reminded me of; but the windows were too dark to see anything else and I decided that it was just my imagination running away with me; my mind knowing what was to come and who I was here to meet.

The hostess at the front-desk looked kind of bored as I told her the name that the table was under. However, the moment I told her; she looked dreamy-eyed and then confused as she took me in. I could only guess that Mr. Jasper had already come by; he terrified me to no end but I was aware that he was handsome enough to be a movie star. I was glad my daughters hadn't met him, not only was he dangerous but I was sure that they would both describe him as 'hot'. I shuddered at the thought of my daughters dating Mr. Jasper and I was glad he already had a wife. Who of which I was sure that the name the table was booked under was named after. He had chosen the name to be used, almost like a secret code. Because of course; we could never tell anyone our real names when we exchanged the documents. What we were doing was essentially illegal and we didn't need the law knowing our identities. She quickly directed me to the room.

I neared the private room that Mr. Jasper always booked for our exchanges, it was hot, stuffy, and I found it hard to breath in there; sometimes I thought I saw Mr. Jasper holding his breath. And I would've believed it if it wasn't impossible to survive without breathing. I was a few feet away from the door when I heard someone talking; I recognised it as the voice of Bella's husband, Edward. But his voice was so much like Mr. Jasper's that it made me shudder. I didn't go in to the room straight away; instead I waited a little away from the doorway, I told myself it was to prepare myself for this meeting. But I knew that it was just because I wanted to be nosy and listen to my client's conversation. _Screw privacy_, I thought.

I leaned against the far wall and listened to their conversation.

"What are you thinking, love?" said Edward, I think. It could've been Jasper, but as far as I knew only Bella was coming to this meeting; he wouldn't call his brother's wife 'love' as a nickname. I then felt a shock jolt through me; what if Mr. Jasper was having an affair with Bella? I hastily stopped my train of thought there; maybe it was just a nickname he called everyone. Or maybe it was just Edward talking. I liked my second thought better than my first.

I waited for an answer to Edward's question, but there wasn't one; Edward just continued talking. I hoped there was another person in there with him that was talking too quietly for me to hear; otherwise Edward was making a good point of talking to himself. I didn't like the idea of Bella being married to a mad-man.

"Don't worry; we won't have to do that just yet. Maybe a few more years… or decades… I don't really want to go back either." Said Edward, he then chuckled and I heard another chuckle, like a tinkling of bells. It sounded beautiful; I was sure that Bella was in the room with him; maybe not talking loud enough for me to hear; but she was in there nonetheless.

Before I could try to understand what Edward meant by 'a few more decades', I heard Edward talk again. Still with no reply; I suddenly felt like I was only hearing one half of a conversation.

"I promise you, Emmett won't want to go back just yet. Rosalie is only going right now because Renesmee is with Zafrina; she misses her as much as we do."

"What strange names!" I exclaimed to myself; I then realised that someone in the room must've heard me because I heard someone's chair squeak slightly. I quickly pushed myself off the wall and walked the few feet to the doorway. I heard a quick intake of breath as I entered the door way and saw Bella sitting at the table, she smiled timidly at me as though I was in shock or that I might run away; I felt like it. I then noticed Edward in the room as he stood up rather quickly to shake my hand. Maybe he noticed that I was staring at his wife; I hoped he didn't.

I almost shied away from his cold hand; I then remembered that it was a Cullen whose hand I was shaking and that they all had cold hands despite that fact the room temperature- I was almost sweating because of the heat. "It's nice to see you again, J. How are you?" It was nice to see him too, to know that Bella and Edward weren't made up and that Mr. Jasper did have rather kind and lovely relatives; I mean, I had already met Bella, but after she left, I was sure that I'd made her up.

"Fine, fine." My eye darted around the room, "Umm, where's Mr. Jasper? Is he in the bathroom? Perhaps we should wait before we do business…" I wouldn't want to start without him, he would be angry if we did. I very nearly shuddered at the thought of him being angry. Mr. Jasper in a good mood was scary enough. However I didn't shudder because I wouldn't want Bella and Edward to think me strange; that I should shudder at my thoughts at random points in a conversation. I was glad that neither of them could read my thoughts.** [A/N Lolz]**

"Well, J, my wife and I have made a new arrangement-"

Bella cut him off, speaking for the first time in her bell-like voice "J, we are going to take over any business you have with our family!" I saw a quick exchange between husband and wife as I tried to take in the words that Bella had told me, they didn't make sense.

I tried to understand as I stuttered my words, "W-w-what?"

"J," Edward began, "my wife and I shall be taking any business you have with our family. I hope that's alright? We decided to give Jasper a break; he's always been the one that took care of documents, we thought we might do that instead." I felt like jumping for joy and screaming from the roof-tops that mine and my family's life was safe from Mr. Jasper's wrath forever when I realised that Edward and Bella were waiting for an answer. I remembered my dream and what had happened in it; realising that that was the last time I would ever see Mr. Jasper. Even though I hadn't seen the real him in my dream; it was real enough for me to count as the last time I would ever see this man again.

"Of course, that's alright. That's perfect!" I realised then that I was talking to his brother and sister-in-law of the man in question. I had just proclaimed that the fact I would never see Mr. Jasper again as 'perfect'. I mean, it _was_ perfect, but I tried to downplay my joy so as to not sound rude. "I mean… I'm… sad that I won't be seeing Mr Jasper anymore," I hoped that I sounded convincing enough, the joy I felt now was very hard to hide.

I then went in to a state of happiness and sheer relief that my life would no longer be in danger of this frightful man killing me if he lost his temper. He had no reason to ever see me again. There was no reason for the man that had terrified me to the point of weeks of nightmares after our first encounter to ever scare me again. I was speechless with joy and my mind, finding no words to describe this happiness; became void of all thoughts for quite a few moments. I was completely unaware of my surroundings until Edward pulled me out of my day-dream.

"Uhh, J, shall we do business?"

I remembered the reason for this meeting- as well as making me very happy- and answered Edward. "Oh yes, of course. I think I may have spaced out, sorry about that." I wasn't sorry; not at all, I was ecstatic.

Something in my words seemed to be funny because Bella smirked and then laughed out loud. I looked at her, while trying to figure out what was so funny.

"Sorry about her," said Edward as he jerked a thumb in Bella's direction. "We've had a very unusual day, my sister, Alice, spaced out for more than five consecutive minutes, maybe the irony in your words were too funny for her to handle."

I wondered if Miss. Alice zoned out often, perhaps that was a medical problem? But remembering that their father, Dr. Cullen, was actually a doctor made me remember that if anything medically related happened to his children, he could fix it. He could at least have enough compassion for that.

I realised that Bella was glaring at her husband and that the room had gone into silence, Edward broke it by apologizing to his wife, "Sorry, love," At least I now knew that love was Edward's nickname for Bella; and not Jasper's nickname for Bella. I mentally laughed at the thought; Jasper wasn't even in the room! I then realised that, as young as the couple were, they were perfect for each other and obviously very much in love. _Wait till they get to my age_, I thought. I still loved my wife _now_, but not as much as I did when I first discovered it. Though I had a feeling that- like Jasper- Bella and Edward wouldn't be getting to look like my age any time soon.

Bella smiled sweetly and waited for Edward and I to continue our exchange, I pulled a large brown folder out of my briefcase containing: ten birth certificates, five driving licenses and a medical licence, all of them without pictures; for the Cullen family. I wondered where they would be moving now; as far as I knew; the Cullens were living in Forks; and had been for fourteen years. That was the longest they'd gone without moving as far as I knew.

Edward must've trusted me already as he didn't bother checking what was inside the folder, I realised he wasn't much like his brother then, if he could trust someone outside his family. Jasper had always inspected every inch of every document before handing me the exact amount I'd asked for; normally without me having to tell him that amount. I saw Bella reach in to her hand-bag and pull out an envelope, she handed it to Edward; who in turn handed it to me before I pushed it in to my briefcase. I would return the favour of them trusting me by trusting them that they'd given me a good amount. Bella had given me much more last time; I wondered if I was to receive any extra this time as well; though it was unlikely.

And all too soon, I decided, it was time for them to depart. Of course they would never stay for a meal, Mr. Jasper hadn't ever done that either. I decided that the Cullens didn't eat in public; maybe they were on a strict diet or were vegetarians. Whatever the reason I had never seen anyone of the ones I'd met eat. Both Edward and Bella shook my hand, their skin was as cold as if they hand kept the in a tub of ice beforehand; but I didn't flinch. I was used to it. "Bye, Edward, Bella." I said.

"Goodbye, J. Hope we meet again," said Edward. I agreed with him.

"Until the next time, J; goodbye." Said Bella as she smiled at me, however before I could return the smile, Edward had wrapped his arms around her waist and whisked her out of the restaurant. I decided then that I wanted to see the strange but beautiful couple again one day. I quickly denied the promise I'd made two weeks ago that if I survived this meeting with the Cullens. I wouldn't retire, not yet anyway. If I was to see Edward and Bella again I couldn't leave my job just yet. I would wait however long it took to see them two again.

Strangely enough I was excited to see these particular Cullens again. I wanted to meet my new clients once more.

* * *

**Okay, that was the very last chapter… I know! I'm sad too! It's all finished! The end of my first proper story with chapters and updates and everything; though it is a little short…**

**I'm going to miss this story! I started it a month ago yesterday; but it's strangely grown on me. Lolz XD**

**I'd just like to say a big thank you to all the awesome people who put this story on their favourites, story alerted and reviewed my story! You guys are awesome! I think I thanked all of you reviewers in a pm; if I haven't; be sure to come and annoy me for a thank you. I make it a big thing to reply to all your reviews!**

**I'd like to thank **_**Duckies-on-A-Trampoline**_** for proof-reading my story every now and then, thanks!**

**Please read my other stories too! I've been told that some are good!**

**So for the very last time please review! XD**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
